


a lost light

by threeminutesfast



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, mel is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeminutesfast/pseuds/threeminutesfast
Summary: “Dude, did you know Charlotte and Emily wrote books?  I Googled them yesterday.  Well, I Googled ‘Charlotte and Emily’, and it filled in their last name, and they totally were like, super awesome authors back in the day.  They had another sister too, but I guess Carmilla didn’t kill her, ‘cause we didn’t see her.  Anyways, I went to a library - did you know they still have those? - and I found Emily’s book, and it’s like, kind of messed up?  The main dude is super creepy.  I hope he’s not based on anyone Emily knew in real life, because I-”





	a lost light

A few days after they got back from their trip to Austria, Mel picked up a phone call from a very excited Kirsch. 

“Dude, did you know Charlotte and Emily wrote books?  I Googled them yesterday.  Well, I Googled ‘Charlotte and Emily’, and it filled in their last name, and they totally were like, super awesome authors back in the day.  They had another sister too, but I guess Carmilla didn’t kill her, ‘cause we didn’t see her.  Anyways, I went to a library - did you know they still have those? - and I found Emily’s book, and it’s like, kind of messed up?  The main dude is super creepy.  I hope he’s not based on anyone Emily knew in real life, because I-”

As Kirsch babbled on, Mel’s gaze was fixed on her bookshelf.  She’d never been much of a reader, but she’d kept track of badass women, and the Brontë sisters were certainly badass.  They had always fascinated Mel.  Something to do with them being sisters, probably.  You didn’t find too many sisters in history books.

So yeah, Mel owned _Jane Eyre_.  She’d had a paperback copy for years, but she’d never cracked the spine.  She just didn’t have the time, with the Summers and the apocalypse and all that crap piling up.  But ever since she’d gotten home, the book had stuck out on her shelf like a sore thumb.  It was starting to get annoying. 

“- I’ll punch him in the face, I don’t care.  You don’t treat women like that, you know?  It’s a good book, though.  Probably.  It’s long, and it’s got good reviews on Amazon.  I hope Emily -”

“Kirsch.  Shut up.”  Mel stood and walked over to the bookshelf.   _Jane Eyre_ was glaring at her.

“Sorry.  I just thought.  I don’t know.  Maybe reading her book would help bring her back?”  Mel could hear Kirsch’s tone turn wistful.  She pulled the book off of the shelf.

“They’ve moved on, Kirsch.  That’s good.  We don’t _want_ to bring them back.”

“I know.  But I kind of do?  I mean.  I think she liked me.  Emily.  And not many girls like me like that.”

Mel rolled her eyes.  “So, you want to bring back the ghost of the only girl who could tolerate you?”

“Alright, that’s mean.  I just want to hang out with her.  And you want to hang out with Charlotte.” 

Mel felt the book’s weight in her hand.  She tucked her cell phone between her head and her shoulder and thumbed through the pages.  Nothing stood out to her.  It was all just words.  She should really sit down and read it some day.

“We don’t always get what we want, Kirsch.”

“Well, I’m gonna finish the book.” 

“That’s nice, Kirsch.”

“Is this you telling me to hang up?”

“Yes, Kirsch.”

“Alright.  Bye, Mel.”

Mel put her phone in her pocket and began a staring contest with the girl on the front cover, who she assumed was Jane.  After a minute, Jane won.  Mel put the book back on the shelf.

“Goodnight, my -”  Mel caught herself.  Talking to a book.  Ridiculous.

“Goodnight, Charlotte.”


End file.
